Storm doors and screen doors in present use are locked and unlocked from the outside by means associated with and incorporated in the latch operating handle. This positioning of the means for locking and unlocking immediately marks the door as a storm or a screen door, rather than the primary door of the dwelling. Primary doors usually place the outside lock operating mechanism above the latch operating mechanism.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a construction in which the lock operating mechanism on the outside of the storm or screen door is displaced from the latch operating mechanism, so that the storm or screen door has the appearance of a primary door.
These and other objects of the invention will become more apparent as the following description proceeds, especially when considered with the accompanying drawings.